


Nicole from Cipher

by Roseeater (eki_fuuten)



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Death, Dehumanization, Human Experimentation, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eki_fuuten/pseuds/Roseeater
Summary: This work is a side-work/tribute to 'Shades of_' by chibiwriter (may seem odd if you don't know the series, may make you hate me if you do)------Being a Cipher scientist is a job like any other...?!Also featuring:HOW DARECipher needs to be burned down and the earth salted afterKarma is a bitch-----Please heed the warnings in the tags!





	Nicole from Cipher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chibiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Shades of ___](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553392) by [chibiwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiwriter/pseuds/chibiwriter). 



With the sunrise shining through her office window straight into her face Nicole yawned and slowly drank the last sip of her coffee. She put the mug back on her desk, next to a stack of papers, then looked at her laptop screen to review the agenda for the day. A batch of QA leftovers was delivered last night, which meant they could be used to play with the subjects. Nicole took a sheet of paper from the stack and read the delivery report while munching on a croissant. Fire types, water types and a couple of electric pokemon:now, that was an interesting combination! She was eager to see what would come out of it.

Nicole finished her breakfast, locked her laptop, took her tablet and left the office.

Nicole's partner, Kristen, was already in the lab supervising the transport of the pokemon, which failed testing or training in other Cipher facilities, from the holding cages to the testing area.

"Hey" Nicole greeted her fellow scientist. "How was the date?"

"Uuuh don't even mention it!" Kristen waved her hand, then instructed one of the handlers how to best enrage a particular vulpix, which was to be placed in an exceptionally tricky part of the labyrinth. They hadn't changed the setup of the labyrinth too much since the last test, which might lull the subjects into a false sense of security and change that particular corner into a nice death trap. "She was cute and I'd fuck her senseless but it turned out she's a fucking _ pokemon trainer _ ."

Nicole nodded; it was out of the question for her partner to want to date someone wishy-washy enough to consider pokemon something other than tools.

"You'll have a better luck next time." Nicole said consolingly, while looking through the list of subjects taking part in this morning’s test. She was promised to get a pick from them for her own tests in the afternoon.

"With our schedule 'next time' won't come before next year. Unless by some miracle we'll finally have a successful transfer. That, or all the subjects drop off. I couldn’t care less at this point, failures the lot of them."

"We'll see after today. The subjects have already been prepared by Stephan's team; well, I mean, it  _ is _ his experiment after all." Nicole took a fresh mug of coffee from one of the assistants and pondered about her plans for the evening. She had a romantic comedy lined up and got a tub of chocolate ice-cream ready. Sure, it was a sinful pleasure, but she could allow herself an odd Friday evening treat, and a movie about relationships was better that trying to deal with people in real life.

Stephan gave a signal that the experiment was starting and both Kristen and Nicole followed the first test subject on the monitors. It started running quickly through the labyrinth and avoided the first traps well, but then it ran straight into a Gyarados. Sure, it ducked away from the main stream of water attack but it got itself all wet and then ran into an electrode. The discharge light up brightly even on the monitor. Nicole took a glimpse at the readings of the life signs from subject's collar: nothing. She prodded at her tablet, changing the status next to the serial number to 'DECEASED'.

"Ah, well," Kristen shrugged. "It was confirmed that one was a Vert and nothing more. By the way, that gorgeous green coat we saw the other day? It's on sale now, 30% off."

"Hmm, that  _ is _ good news. I'm gonna go get it during my day off tomorrow."

Throughout the experiment Nicole stared at the monitor unamused. She much preferred the hands-on experiments, where she could clearly see the subject's expressions. Seeing only the blood splatter on the monitors just wasn't the same.

"Hey, is that 480227YD000?" Kristen was much more into this than Nicole. "It beat the best time again."

"Indeed. It could be considered as good as the original, if it managed to become a Blanche."

"Aaaand another down.” Kristen waved at the screen. “It was actually taken out by a vulpix; it's marked to be forwarded to more experiments if it survives."

"The subject? I have it marked as Claire, what's the point?"

Kristen rolled her eyes.

"No, stupid, the vulpix."

***

"Well, that's it then. I thought we'd never finish with the way that last Claire dragged itself. If that charizard hadn't incinerated it in the end we'd probably have to stay there another half hour and I'm starving!" Kristen stretched her back. "What are you doing after lunch?"

"I'm taking today's best performer to play with." Nicole put her tablet down and headed for the exit.

"Ah, one of the clones, then. Those are fun to play with." Kristen caught up to Nicole and giggled.

"Yes, and I'm glad I get to do my pain experiments on that particular V-"

"Nicole!" Stephan ran down the corridor towards them, waving his hand. "Can I join you guys for lunch?"

Nicole looked at him critically and wrinkled her nose at the blood-stained coat.

"Only if you take the coat off. It's disgusting."

***

The screaming died down and Nicole took note of the vital signs, then checked the dilation of the pupils. The subject was panting, its green eyes teary and clouded from pain, a trace of disbelief still lingering after it realized this level of suffering can be inflicted without any invasive tools.

Nicole loved experimenting on the clones. Their pain tolerance was so much higher than that of the other kids, which meant she could go further. Still, it differed even between the clones, and curiously enough not analogically to the corruption transfer success. 

480227YD000 was one of Nicole' favorites; the way it's brow twitched and the eyes flashed magenta when it subconsciously activated its powers while trying its best not to scream… there was something beautiful about it. Out of all the clones only one of the Claires could compare to their pain resistance.

Nicole couldn't stop dreaming about getting her hands on the original Beast and Claire to compare the results.

***  
***

Nicole looked around and wrinkled her nose. It was one of the more remote outpost of Cipher, meant for capture and training of wild pokemon. They used to have a much better one in the area, but it got busted a couple of years prior and now this was where she had to go if she wanted to hand-pick something special to play with her test subjects.

A sudden commotion made her look around. The alarms started blazing belatedly as a black-clad red R-marked assault squad burst into the room. Cipher soldiers instantly got into defence positions and released their own Pokemon, the corrupted animals’ eyes gleaming magenta as they were ready to kill the intruders.

Only they didn't kill. As the attacking force descended on Cipher agents, shooting and killing many, the corrupted pokemon didn't react, as if something was restraining them. Nicole took her gun out in panic and aimed at one of the attacking agents, a one-eyed redhead.

Before she managed to shoot Nicole felt something grab her and throw her to the ground. A heavy boot stomped on her windpipe and she looked up with fear, up the black-clad leg, towards a tan face with a silvery bangs falling on it, a small drop of blood dripping from its nose.

"Normally I'd kill you right away, but I wanted you to see  _ who _ killed you." The magenta-shining eyes of the Beast couldn't be more filled with hatred even if it knew just what Nicole had been working on. She had looked into similar eyes so many times but they were always either empty or filled with pain. Now, seeing the full power of The Beast’s rage, it was the first time Nicole thought that maybe,  _ maybe _ Cipher had made a big mistake…

 

"Die, Cipher scum!" Noire pulled the trigger and didn't even flinch as blood-and-brains mixture splattered their cheek. They didn't remember that particular face, but there was a clear recognition in the scientist's eyes that suggested she met and hurt either them or their sibling.

And she aimed her gun at Amelie. That alone was enough to warrant her death.

Although they weren't planning to leave a single Cipher scientist alive anyway.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you get a terrible idea and need to go through with it.  
> To my defense: I was sick.
> 
>  
> 
> Shades of is an AU of ATWWTTA story by Surfacage http://surfacage.net


End file.
